Arranged Love
by cartoonartist
Summary: Alison Fuller, fresh new Tamer out of the Tamer's Amoury.But what happens when her father forces her to marry the one person she doesn't want to ever be tied down to? TeddyOC, ZickElena
1. Chapter 1 The Decision

Arrange Love

Chapter 1 - The Decision

Alison Fuller, tamer is listening to some music. Earphones were attached to her ears and her mind was detached from the world listening to the soothing sounds of

Linkin Park. Her head nodding to the beat of the music. She started thinking about her friends. Lay Mamery and Elena Potato, her best friends. Zick , Elena's friend who sometimes tags along with us to the movies. HIS friends...Jonathan Dune (A/N MA comics) and all the other older guys. The tamers school is a cool school but there's one guy who caught her eye. Blond, handsome and all the girls adored him. He left school a few months ago. Alison was leaving soon as well. _'Wherever I'm going, I hope it's not the same place he is.Oldmill. That's where he is.' _Alison is living in the big city of New York and stays at Bigburg whenever the school term started. Now the holidays are here and graduation will start soon. After that she'll have to find a job and all that. A house, A job and a husband...Alison's eyes snapped opened when she heard her father, a retired tamer, enter with a phone in her hand.

Alison's POV (from now on)

"Hi Dad. What are you doing in New York?" as her father retired in Oldmill.

"Can't a father visit his daughter once in a while?"

"Of course you can, Dad.It's just a distance from Oldmill to here."

"Alison, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Dad."

"I met a charming young man and I..."

"Dad, not an arranged marriage! "

"Please Alison. I think he's the one!"

"Dad, I will not marry someone I don't know."

"His family is very well known and he's a tamer."

"I don't care if he's a tamer or a keeper."

"He's got plenty of money to support you."

"So, I guess you just want the money."

There was an ugly silence.

"Ali, I'm a old man. All I want to see is my little girl get married."

That did it. I got up.

"If this is important to you, I'll do it. Besides, you know best. I'm sure he's the right guy for me if you say so."

I wish I felt as confident as my words.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fiance

Chapter 2 - The fiance 

We were on a plane. My father's private plane. I sat thinking about my future, my new house, most importantly my fiance.

"By the way, you're getting married in seven days."

"Seven Days?"

I didn't say anything. My father's face was bright with happiness. He was never like that since my mother died...

"I know it's short notice but I'm so excited."

You would think he's the one getting married.

"At the airport, I won't be there to see you off. He'll be waiting for you so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

He seems so happy I didn't want to correct him with that lovebirds comment.

"We're here. Don't be shy. I see him now."

I looked out of the window curious. I saw a man I never wanted to meet. The boy from school.

It took a lot of persuasion to get me out of the plane. I walked down the steps and watched my father embrace the man I hated but was going to marry.

"Alison, this is Tadduja 'Teddy' Thor,"

"I know Alison Fuller, the great tamer who nearly beaten me up from school."

I blushed at the memory.

"I know I deserved it and I'm sorry Alison." He said with sincerity giving me a kiss on the cheek. I felt like beating him up again.

"I go now Alison."

"Bye Dad."

"Well Alison, shall we?" Teddy said pointing to a very attractive car. I got in, waving to my father. Teddy got in the drivers seat while I resumed my ' I really don't like you pose'.

"So, Alison, you excited about the wedding?"

I couldn't help it but I smiled at his effort to make a conversation.

"Look, I don't like you and I'm sure you don't like me. But I'm doing this for my father not you." "But I do like you." "Really, you just strutting down the corridors whistling at girls, you just make me sick." "I'm sorry if I made you angry or anything." "Why are you suddenly Mr. Apologize?" I was going to make this hard as possible. "I'm sorry but all I wanted was to fall in love and pick my own husband and live happily ever after." "Why won't you give me a chance?" "Because, I. Don't. Love. You." "You barely know me." "I don't have to." I sitting back on my seat. He gave me another kiss, making it a short one as if frightened. "Just trust me." he whispered in my ear,so soft it's like a promise, and he got out of the car. I got out and saw his family standing by the doorway of a huge house.

"Welcome Alison, my name is Terrence Thor and this is my wife Johanna. " "We're so happy that you're here at last. Kevin (that's my father's name) told us you were looking forward to the wedding." I gave an uneasy laugh. "Oh Mrs Thor, you have no idea." I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Come on Alison, I'll show you to your room." We entered the house. "This is the guest room but when you're ready you have to sleep with me because, you know relatives and all." "I gave a real laugh. "I understand." I went in the room. It had a queen size bed, a few drawers, "For you large amount of clothes." Teddy joked. A door leading to the bathroom and a sliding door leading to the balcony. "Nice room." I looked at the clock. Ten o'clock at night. Time passes so fast. "I guess that it's time to go to bed." "Good idea, you must be tired after your long journey." Johanna said as she and Terrence entered the room. "Good night Mr and Mrs Thor." "Please you can call us by our names." And they left. "Teddy and I were alone. "So,um good night Teddy." "Good night." He gave me a hug and left. I lay on my bed after brushing up and I thought about my fiance. 'He's okay. But better give him a few more days. I'm afraid, I'm afraid that he might be the one for me.' I joked to myself before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Chapter 3 - The Date - 6 days til wedding

I woke up without a second's thought. I got out of bed and walked into the dining room. Terrence and Johanna were out and Teddy and I had the whole house and compound to ourselves. We both muttered good mornings and I sat down . "Coffee?" "Thanks." I said grabbing the cup. " So,what are we going to do today?" I asked, curious. "How about we go surfing?" "I don't know how to surf." "Easy I'll teach you. Get ready for some fun." He walked out of the room. I got up , walked to my room and grabbed my swimming suit. I couldn't help feeling that this might be fun.

1 hour later - surf shop

"Come on Ali, pick a board."

"Hey, only my dad calls me my nickname."

"Whatever. Which one do you like."

"I kinda like the one with the dolphins and sunsets on. But it's way too expensive."

"I'll get it."

"No, it's too expensive."

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it okay."

"(mumbles shyly) Thanks."

"It's okay. No go get changed while I'll pay for this."

I went into the changing room thinking about how much Teddy changed since he left the tamers school. Strong, kind, caring. He used to be so..impossible to live with. Now...I like this new Teddy. I finished changing. I stepped out only to find Teddy staring at me like I'm a goddess.

"What?" I asked shyly. "You look beautiful." "No I don't. Stop staring." I was wearing a top reaching up to my belly and boy's shorts. Not exactly glamorous. I didn't really believe in that sort of thing.

"Um, let's go." I said to break the silence. I grabbed my board and ran towards the sea.

(later)

" I had a great time today, I admit."

"Thanks, I knew you would have fun."

Then I did something I never thought I'll do. I actually hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Teddy, you're really not that bad." "Glad to here." he answered his hand on the place where I kissed him. "So, you want some dinner?" "It's still lunchtime." "I know but I know this really great place where they serve the best latte." "Sounds great. Let's go...now."

1 hour later - latte shop.

"This tastes great." " I'm glad you like it." "What's the matter Teddy, you seem so quiet." "It's nothing." "Tell me." "Okay, my grandfather just died." "Oh my gosh. Are you okay? " "How can I be!! I really loved my grandfather. He taught me everything I know, dom skills techniques, domboxes , everything! " It was lucky we had a private room because Teddy was really loud. So much emotion. He must really loved him. "I lost my mother to Mangacat when I was little. I was only seven." "Is that why you are so crazy about killing him?" Teddy said calming down. " Probably. "

Teddy reached out and held my hand. I started to cry. "Don't worry. I'm here." "I know ." I said looking into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. He leaned forward, every second closer to my face. My eyes started to close. His lips touch mine and stayed there for a while as my mind started to fall into blissful silence. Suddenly we broke apart. "Um..." Teddy started as I blushed bright maroon. "Shall I get the bill? " "Sure Teddy."


	4. Chapter 4 Not Such A Good Day

Chapter 4 - Not such a good day - 5 days till wedding 

I woke up the next day, still think about the day before. I got up lazily grabbing my dressing gown Teddy got me as a present and slipped it on. I walked downstairs and noticed something was wrong. The house was empty and quiet. There was a note for me on the dining table.

_Ali (mind if I call you that)_

_Today is my grandfather's funeral day. I knew you wanted to come but you look so beautiful sleeping...Anyway, I'm sorry I had to leave. I will be back at ten, tops._

_Teddy_

Tears dripped down my face. Sleeping or not I wanted to be there with him. I glanced at the clock. Ten...past eleven. My god. Eleven o' clock! I over slept. Then I remembered something. I glanced back at the letter. Ten o' clock. Where is he? Fear spread through my veins. I grabbed a coat and a T-shirt and I ran towards the door. I opened it to find a car waiting for me, Teddy's driver in front. "Please, take me to Oldmill, please." I said desperately.

I sat in the back, sweat dripping down my face and everywhere, my eyes skimming through the town stalls and stores looking for my fiance. Then I saw him. In the Oldmill bar, chugging down , beer. And lots of it. I yelled to stop the car and ran into the bar. Teddy looked at me then collapsed on the floor. People all around me came up and asked if I needed help. "Please help me get him to the car." People lifted him and dragged him to the car. "Take us home." I said the minute we gotten into the car. We drove of while I held on to Teddy protectively.

When we got home, I dragged Teddy to his bed, I mean our bed. I made him lie down and sat down beside him. After a few hours, the hangover was over and Teddy woke up with a start. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "I'm sorry. I made a promise to return early but I didn't. I went to the bar instead. You must be really angry with me." "I'm not. Teddy I was so worried. Please don't do that again."

(later)

The phone rang. I ran to it picking it up. "Hello?"

"Ali! It's us!"

"Lay? Elena? Hi guys!"

"Hey, we were thinking about meeting you, say about 5 o' clock for tea and girl talking! What say you?"

"Gee, I don't know. My fiance was just drunk maybe I have to look after him or something."

"Don't worry about me Alison, I'll be fine."

I turned around to see Teddy up from bed , holding some coffee.

"Baby, I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said walking towards me giving me a kiss on the lips. "Well, if you insist. But not more drinking. I'm throwing the beer bottles out and I don't care if they're for guest." "Can Zick come over?" "Listen to yourself you sound like a child, of course Zick can come here. Don't be stupid.( back to the phone) Guy, I'll come as soon as Zick arrives, Okay. See ya." I put down the phone. "Teddy? Are you sure you'll be okay..." "I'll be fine. You'll have your girl time and I'll have my guy time. Ali, I promise I'll be fine. Go have some fun." "Okay." I said, admitting defeat. "Good , now come here." Teddy pulled me closer to him and we had a good long kiss before I could squirm away, not that I wanted to.

(later)

"So, how is he...how's the hot fiance."

I squirm at that word. Eventhough it's true, Teddy is 'hot' I still hate that word and refuse to use it.

"He's fine."

"Is he a good kisser? Is he rich?"

"Honestly Lay, anyone might think that you're going to marry him. But seriously, stay away from him, he's mine."

"Zick's been acting weird lately."

"Maybe he's thinking how to say he likes you, Elena."

"No he does not like me, stop teasing me."

"Zick-and-Elena-sitting-in-a-tree..."

"Really guys, that is so mature."(sarcasm)

(sound of girls laughing)

"Really, is the guy for you?"

"Well,there is 5 days to go. I think I do love him. I mean who wouldn't? He's caring, kind, loyal, sensitive,and most of all, he's so darn cute!"

"Girl, I wish I was like you."

"Hey, day after tomorrow...who would like to come with me to the bridal's warehouse with me to pick a dress?"

"We will."

All of us fell about laughing and in the end we all hugged each other while I exclaimed,"You guys are the best friends ever."


	5. Chapter 5 The Best Day Ever

Chapter 5 - The best day ever - 4 days till wedding

I woke up feeling the bed to find Teddy beside me. "Good, he didn't drink last night." I whispered as I got out of bed. Today's the day we went house searching. I walked downstairs to find Teddy walking just behind me. "I just woke up." "At least put a shirt on!" "Who needs a shirt?" he joked as he grabbed me and kissed me. We kissed for a long time until I finally squirm away. Teddy had this way of kissing, if you don't squirm away , he keep kissing you until HE wants to let go, and that's usually never. I tried walking down the stairs but he, still holding me, continued to kiss me. This time I didn't squirm away. But it was still a long time before he let go of me. He still didn't put on a shirt, which I kept saying to put one on...not that I minded or anything.

After breakfast, we got into a car. Teddy was wearing a cute leather jacket which made him even cuter, if that was even possible. I tried to stop staring at my fiance but I couldn't till he caught me. He kissed me again making it a short one before getting into the car. We looked and looked and looked until we found the most wonderful house. It looked so high - tech, just my style. Plenty of rooms for 'privacy' and the garden is huge and easy to hold parties. The bedrooms were fairly large and the guest rooms were fantastic. The bathroom had a jacuzzi and a makeup centre. There was the servant rooms, all very spacious and comfortable. We bought the house immediately. We were moving in tomorrow.

(meanwhile)

Zick was sitting on his bed, waiting for Elena to come as usual. He was going to do this. He was going to tell her he loves her. How? Working on that bit. A voice could be heard from downstairs, "Hi Mrs Barrymore. Is Zick home?" " Yes. He's upstairs." Footsteps could be heard coming up. "Hey Zick? Get out of bed, time to go to school! Zick?" (door open) "Zick, hurry up our we'll be late. Again. Zick? You look all pale and scared. Anything wrong?" "Yes, you're the thing that's wrong!" "WHAT! ME?" "Yes, you. There's the fact that you're so pretty and the fact that I love you too much to even think!"

There was silence..."Zick? Do you really love me?" "More than anything in the world."

(meanwhile)

"I love our new home Teddy!" I shouted in happiness as we explored the premises. "Anything for you, my love." "Please, that is so cheesy." "Maybe cheesy's my thing." We giggled feebly. I ran over to hug him. "I'm glad my father chose you to be my fiance." "I'm glad too." "Let's get ready to pack." "Okay." "Then after that, let's get some lunch." "Fine by me." "Race you to the car!" "Tadduja Thor you are so immature!"


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping

Chapter 6 - Shopping! - 3 days till wedding

"Alright, what do you think of this dress?" Lay said as she held up a dress. "It's pink, Lay. Not my style." 

Lay : Please Ali, who said it was for you? It's for me! Elena and I are going to be your flowergirls right? 

Alison :I guess.. 

Elena : LAY! I'm not wearing pink. Blue...is totally this years flowergirl colour. Lay : But, Elena! Imagine what Zick would think if he saw you in this dress. 

Elena : He would think I lost my mind!

Alison : Girls, what about MY wedding dress. 

Both :Oops Soorrryy. 

Alison : Now, what do you guys think of...(drum roll) THIS DRESS!

I held up a beautiful white dress with not too much lacing and frills, just my style, frills make me itchy. 

Lay :It's absolutely GORGEOUS! We have to buy it. I won't let you buy anything else.

Alison :Fine by me, by the way, let's have two colours, pink and blue. What say you?

Both : YES! 

(meanwhile)

"I like this cake. It's reasonably big. Don't you think Zick?" Zick shook his head. "Trust me. You're going to have kids at this party, I suggest a bigger cake." Teddy sighed. "Fine let's have that cake." 

"Bigger." 

"That cake?" 

"BIGGER!" Teddy stared at his friend."You just want a big cake don't you." 

"Yes!" Teddy laughed. "Fine, what's the biggest cake they have here." 

"How bout that one?"

Zick pointed to a huge cake, with vanilla icing and tiny jellies. Small sweets surfaced the top of the cake and the dolls were made out of sugar.

Both of them looked at each other and the same time shouted, "PERFECT!"

(meanwhile)

"Welcome to Sugar's Party Planner centre. We can finish planning and decorating a party in the number of days you tell us to. We can take any challenge. How may I help you?" Alison looked at the lady and said,"Yes, we're here to request for a party plan. It's a wedding party and we're holding it in our house." The lady took down notes . "How many days, madam?" 

"Two days." 

"Two days, understood. Place? " 

"Oldmill Oaks, Twenty two, 59040, Bigburg." 

"Oh, Oldmill Oaks. Swanky place. You rich enough to buy a house there?" I stared at this lady's cheek. "My business only." 

"Alright, alright. Anyway...you want a caterer?" 

"Yes please." 

"Okay thank you. We'll swing by at Two o' clock." "Fine."

(meanwhile)

"This suit's nice on you Teddy." 

"It sucks." 

"Okay, okay. No need for language."

"Zick, I look like a ice cream salesman in this white suit." 

"You're right! Let's go with black...um...not bad at all! Take a look." 

"Wow. I look good." 

"Yup. A ladies man for sure." 

"There's only one lady for this ladies man." 

"Yeah, the girl you had a crush on for centuries. Who knew the girl who hates you to death,is the girl you had a crush on and never even given up when she rejected you again and again and who knew that same girl who hated you to death would be your fiance and she totally loves you now!"

(big pause) 

"Um...nicely said Zick, nicely said."

(meanwhile)

(phone ringing) "Hello...hi Teddy...no,I'm back home with the girls and we're just moving in the new furniture we bought just now...hey! be careful with that. That's fragile...what oh, moving men...join you and Zick for lunch?...that's great honey...see you at Oldmill's restaurant?...fine...love you...bye."

(later)

"Hi girls." 

"Hey, hi." 

"Sohow was the shopping? Expecting any large bills coming Alison?" Alison laughed. "Always the joker right Teddy. Guys, Teddy, Teddy, Guys."

"Wow, a senior. Who knew you were marrying a senior."

"Right...hi Zick. Coming to the wedding?"

"Going nowhere that day. Coming definitely."

"Nice to know."

" So, wedding party on?"

"Definitely."


	7. Chapter 7 Things start to darken

A/N I'm sorry if I haven't up dated in a long time. To make it up I'm posting 3 chapters today.

Chapter 7 - Things get dark - Two days till wedding

[ring. Alison goes to pick up the phone

Alison :Hello? Hi, Mrs Winterbottom. How's my father?...what?...is he? Going to be alright. (exhales) Fine. Goodbye.

Teddy : Hi, honey. (sees Alison crying) Hey, what's the matter?

Alison : Teddy, my father's very sick. He's been drinking to much and now he's unconscious. He's not dead, he's breathing, thank god. But soon he'll be... we have to cancel the wedding. Put it off. I have to see my father now...

Teddy : Alison...

Alison : I know you were looking forward to it but I have to...

Teddy : Alison...

Alison : Don't tell me to forget about it because I can't. Okay...I'll

Teddy : Alison!

Alison : WHAT!

Teddy : The wedding's put off. I understand. Everyone has been called except Zick, Elena and Lay. I wanted you to call them yourself. It's okay.

Alison : Wow, you're fast.

Teddy : I'm going to follow you back to New York. To visit your father.

Alison : (weakly) Okay.

Teddy : Don't worry. He's going to be fine.

Elena : (Holding handphone) Oh my god, Zick!

(Run next door)

Elena : Zick! Lay! I'm glad I found both of you here, Ali's on the line. She's got something to tell us.

Both : (listen on loudspeaker) WHAT!

Alison : You heard me. The wedding's put off. Until further notice.

Zick : This can't happen. Wait. Why's the wedding put off?

Alison : (Sobbing uncontrollably)

Teddy : Maybe I'll take it from here. You go up to the room honey, get some rest. Bad news guys. Alison's father's very ill. (waits till Alison goes upstairs) (lowering his voice) Listen. I got another call from Miss Winterbottom, the Fuller's caretaker. Mr Fuller's got very little time left. He may not live till the wedding. I'll call you head first so you all can comfort her in case...

(On the plane)

Alison : I always wanted to see my father before we got married. But not like this.

Teddy : I know. Please calm down. He still has a chance.

(The Fuller's mansion)

Alison : Miss Winterbottom? Dad? It's me and Teddy.

An elderly lady came down wearing a maid's uniform and holding a duster in her right hand.

M.W : Alison? Oh this must be Teddy, nice to meet you dear.

Teddy : Nice to meet you too.

M.W : Your father's in the garden. Go a little easy on him. A shock might finish him off.

(in the garden)

Alison : Daddy? It's me.

Mr. Fuller : Ali ?

Alison : Yes daddy. Teddy's here too.

Mr. Fuller : Ah, Teddy. I hope that she's treating you well.

Teddy : (laughing) I know she is.

Mr. Fuller : Nice to know that you are all getting along.Now I feel that I can really leave knowing that my daughter is in good hands...(wheeze) (cough) Alison?

Alison : Oh god, Dad! Not now. Miss Winterbottom! Teddy , help!

Alison lays sobbing next to her dead father. Teddy comes in holding her father's will. Seeing her like that, tears fell down his cheeks. Dropping the will, he knelt down next to Alison, took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. They both embraced each other lovingly , knowing things will be alright, as long as they still have each other.


	8. Chapter 8 What now?

Chapter 8 - What now? - still two days till the wedding

On the plane, Alison still felt tears dripping down her cheeks. They had been to her father's funeral. It had been a quiet one. Teddy gripped her hand. "Hey, you okay?" Alison looked up at hi,. his beautiful eyes, and made a huge effort to smile. "I'm fine Teddy. I'm just..." Alison broke down. "I'm sorry. After my mother died...all I had left was my father. And now he's gone too. I feel like I just lost a part of me. That part. Gone forever." Teddy couldn't help himself. He cried too. He hugged his fiance. "I know that you're are upset. I felt like that when my grandfather passed away. I just want you to know. I love you. Your pain is my pain. I want you to be brave and remember, that these things happen."

(Back in Oldmill)

"Okay remember. Smiles, this is the biggest thing that ever happened to her. She must have at least collapsed with sadness." Elena shook her head. "She might be depressed, but she's not weak. She's strong and brave. She'll find a way to get through all this. " Zick nodded, giving a smile to Elena, who shone with pleasure. "She's right. And Teddy will be a great help too." Lay raised her hand. "Okay, I get it. Ah! The car. It's here. Come on everybody, smiles, comforting looks everyone." The door opened. Alison and Teddy stepped in looking happier than before. Lay stepped out first. " We just wanted to say that we're sorry , and we just wished that it just wasn't him." Alison's smile faded slightly but brightened. "It's okay. In my father's will, he said he hoped I wouldn't collapse of a feel of sadness like I did when my mother died. He also said that I could resume whatever I was doing before because he's happy that I'm finally in good hands."There was silence. Elena was the first one to speak. "What does that mean?" Teddy's smile was bigger than ever.

"The wedding's back on."


	9. Chapter 9 A zick and Elena story

Chapter 9 - A little Zick and Elena story- One day till the wedding

Zick was reading a magazine on, 'How to impress your gal' when Elena came in. "Hey Zick, what are you reading." Zick quickly stuffed the magazine into the couch and blushed a heavy shade of red. 'Um, nothing." He said. "Um, do you want to get something together? Like a soda or something? Do an activity together?" Elena blushed too. "An activity?" she said, doing a good job hiding her smile and laughs. "Yes, at a place...for some time. " Elena stopped smiling. This was the real thing. A date. "Sure Zick. Ice cream parlor at ten?" Zick's smile grew so big you could see his teeth. "Awesome! See you there."

(Later)

"I had a great time today Zick." "Thanks, I knew you would."

"I'll see you at the wedding then?"

"Ya."

"What's with the glum tone?" "Nothing."

Elena leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I know what your problem is."

Zick smiled. "Oh yeah? What is it?" Elena leaned forward more. "You're jealous that I'm paying more attention to Alison than to you." Zick rolled his eyes. "Right. I'm jealous of your best friend." Their noses were touching. "You want me all to yourself don't you, Zick." Elena wrapped her arms round Zick's neck. "What are you doing?"Zick asked nervously. "I'm giving you attention. Isn't that what you want?" Zick was losing his battle for balance. And then the remaining space between their lips disappeared...

(meanwhile) 

Alison was in bed, looking at magazines about pregnancy when Teddy stepped in, obviously drunk. Without taking her eyes off the magazine she said, "How are you Teddy? Drunk? Again? I know that our wedding is tomorrow, but that doesn't mean that you are allowed to go drinking with your friends..." She paused. Teddy was on the bed, removing his clothes and pressing his lips to hers. She tried to squirm away but there was no use. Alison gave in. Besides, she was waiting for him to do this anyway...


	10. Chapter 10 The big day

Chapter 10 - The big day

Join us on this day

The joining of two lovers,

Two people

Tadduja 'Teddy' Thaur

and

Alison Fuller

This was it. The big day.

Alison was dressing up in the wedding gown she picked out. The guest have not arrived yet. She smiled many smiles that day. She and Teddy, the man she loved. Together at last.

Lay and Elena was surprised she was so silent but understood her feelings. She was finally getting married. There was a knock on the door. Zick popped in. "Hey, I'm a best man at a wedding!! It feels so cool. " Alison turned around and chucked a pillow at him. "Out Zick." Zick ducked and the pillow flew behind him. "Okay, okay. I'm gone. Going to check on the Groom."

(Teddy's room)

Teddy was tying a bow on to his neck. He couldn't breathe. He felt so uncomfortable. Yet this was the happiest day of his life. Zick came in without knocking. "Teddy, my man. How are you, today!?"

Teddy gave a small smile and suddenly held his hand over his mouth. "I feel like throwing up." Zick nodded. "Here's a bucket man." Teddy threw up quickly into the bucket. "You better get out there man. Everyone's waiting." Teddy still had his hand on his mouth. "I know. (pause) Give me the bucket again Zick!" (throwing up noises) Teddy placed the bucket down again. He turned to Zick. "Hey man. From today on, I'm the luckiest man on Earth." Zick smiled and patted Teddy on his back. "I know man. I know." 

(later)

Alison stepped out. She looked at all the decorations. "It's beautiful." she said to no one in particular. "Yes it is isn't it." Alison froze. That voice. She hasn't heard it in a while. She turned around to see someone she thought she'll never see again. "Brick." she said softly. "I thought you were in jail." Brick smiled and came closer. "I thought I see you on you're wedding day." Alison tensed. A long time ago, Brick was her boyfriend. But using her to get the family fortune was a trip to long years in prison. "I missed you. Your lips, everything." Alison found herself back against a wall. "sStay back. I'm warning you." Brick acted like he didn't care. He leaned forward, lips puckered. Alison closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a shot of dom energy and a grunt. Alison opened her eyes. Teddy was standing there, fists raised. "You son of a bitch!" Teddy yelled and gave Brick a punch. Alison panicked and ran. Then she just knelt down and cried. Sounds of police cars came. Teddy dragged an unconscious Brick to a policeman and then ran to me. "Alison! You're okay." Alison stood up. "Yes, thanks to you." Teddy looked at her and kissed her. "Do you still want to do the wedding? he guest aren't here yet." Alison looked at Teddy, eyes full of love for her. She smiled that brilliant smile and said, "Yes, the wedding's still on."

Music played. The doors opened. Alison stepped out with a big smile. She took a step forward. And another. Every step brought her closer and closer to the man she loved. Lay and Elena felt tears dripping down their cheeks. Terrence and Johanna were sitting in the front row and Terrence was clutching Johanna and crying. Alison kept smiling. Teddy took her hand. Soon it was time to say their vows. Alison went first.

"Teddy, when I first saw you, I thought that you would be the most selfish person on Earth. I did not want to marry you. But later on, it turned out that we had more in common than I thought. The truth is, I love you. I'll do anything for you and I just want you to know that I'll stick by your side till the end."

Lots of sighs came from the audience. Teddy smiled, wiped the tears from his eyes and said.

"Alison, I love your more than the world and I'll always put you first before myself. I vow that I will never let anything happen to you. I promise."

Alison's pov

His was way more shorter but you get the idea.

"Now you may kiss the bride."

Teddy and I moved closer and closer. Soon our lips touched and I knew this was it. People cheered and screamed.Lay thumped Elena on the back for no reason and Zick threw his hat in the air. We broke apart but Teddy pulled me back. We broke apart (again) and gave each other a hug.

Outside I threw the bouquet of flowers. Not looking where it landed (it landed in Elena's arm, I learned later), I pulled Teddy towards the car and we both drove of to a new life.

(months later)

"My god Teddy."

"Later hun, I'm trying to think. Where should we go for or honeymoon (second) ? Fiji ? or Hawaii?"

"Teddy, Zick just proposed to Elena! I can't believe it."

"I can, I knew about it already." "And you didn't tell me."

"I knew you'll break it to her before he could even get to her so I didn't tell you."

"Or, is it that you enjoyed keeping a secret from me."

Teddy stood up and kissed me. "Girl , you know me so well." As he walked off I smiled. All's well, end's well. After all, this wasn't an arranged love. It's all so true.

I really love him.


End file.
